El conejo de la suerte
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Bugs escuchaba con cierto desinterés la noticia, ¿a qué se referían con el 'verdadero conejo de la suerte? Bugs BunnyxOswald the lucky rabbit. Rarísimo, lo sé. Crack. –One-shot-


Disclaimer: Oswald desde 2006 y para siempre es propiedad de Disney. Los personajes pertenecen a la Warner Brothers y a Disney. Gracias por su atención.

Summary: Bugs escuchaba con cierto desinterés la noticia, ¿a qué se referían con el 'verdadero conejo de la suerte'? Bugs BunnyxOswald the lucky rabbit. Rarísimo, lo sé. Crack. –One-shot-

Personajes: Bugs bunny (Conejo archi conocido, mascota del estudio Warner Brothers), Oswald the lucky rabbit (Primer personaje de Walt Disney, el cual le fue arrebatado por Universal y volvió al estudio en 2006. Medio hermano mayor de Mickey Mouse)

**El conejo de la suerte.**

— ¿Se enteraron? El verdadero conejo de la suerte está de vuelta—habló una voz burlona haciendo que los personajes animados que ensayaban sus libretos voltearan a mirarlo.

— ¿El verdadero? —Consultó con la ceja enarcada Lola Bunny, sabiendo que el conejo gris perteneciente al estudio se llamó de esa forma en sus comienzos.

—Exactamente—Sam Bigotes, quien anteriormente había hablado, hinchó el pecho con soberbia, con una enorme sonrisa enmarcada en sus largos vellos pelirrojos—y es de Disney—agregó como para tirar sal sobre la llaga abierta. Bugs en tanto estaba tirado sobre un banco leyendo sus diálogos ajeno a lo que decían, pensando que Sam lo hace para burlarse, y aunque en un contexto distinto le hubiese seguido el juego… Los productores le hicieron una trampa horrible, donde solo le darían zanahorias si acababa de aprenderse el guión. Y él necesitaba una zanahoria.

— ¿El estudio del ratón? —Preguntó Lucas frunciendo un poco el ceño, a veces le gustaba molestar al pato blanco, pero en general no le agradaba demasiado.

—El mismo—contestó de igual forma el pelirrojo, enseguida los cartoons a su alrededor comenzaron a comentar entre murmullos la noticia, no muy seguros de creerle al pistolero.

—Me pareció escuchar una historia increíble~—canturreó Piolín desde su jaula, mientras que Silvestre parado a su lado solo entrecerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. Lo que menos le importaba es si es verdad.

—Se los voy a mostrar—juró Sam acercándose con una sonrisa completamente bañada de sorna al conejo que continuaba leyendo su parlamento—eh, Bugs—el nombrado rodó los ojos y acabó mirando a su interlocutor, otorgándole una sonrisa muy común en él.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo? —Consultó como es habitual, poniendo la mano enguantada en la mejilla. Ahora deseaba aún más esa zanahoria.

—Eres amigo del ratón, ¿no? —El pelirrojo le miró, y aunque el conejo no había visto a Mickey hace años, asintió con la cabeza—haremos una reunión. Nuestro estudio y el de ellos—concretó—y ahí… ¡Van a verlo!

Así fue. Sam organizó la reunión, diciéndole a la mascota de Disney que Bugs los convocó para recordar viejos tiempos. Nada muy extraño, ni formal, algo perfectamente casual y bastante habitual entre personajes animados que no se habían visto en años.

Lo curioso, fue que el ratón no fue precisamente el primero en llegar, de hecho, llevaba un buen tiempo de retraso, y las caricaturas de Warner no podían estar más ansiosas por saber si Sam tenía razón. Menos Bugs Bunny, quien se mantenía calmado en una esquina comiendo de sus zanahorias, pensando que realmente Sam le estaba jugando una broma.

Sin embargo, tiempo después hizo su triunfal aparición la mascota del estudio invitado, quien se veía ligeramente cansado, trayendo a un compañero por el brazo. La sala se llenó de silenciosas expresiones de asombro, la zanahoria cayó de sus manos. Y no precisamente por haber comprobado que la información era correcta… El conejo ante los ojos de todos era… Increíble.

—Hola chicos—hizo Mickey su conocida risa, acercando la figura a su lado—lamento la demora… Oswald no es muy aficionado a estas cosas—se disculpó suavemente—ahora se los presento. Es el primer personaje de nuestros padres **(*)**, Oswald the lucky rabbit.

Sam Pistolas sonrió más ampliamente aun al verse confirmada su historia, lanzando miradas de suficiencia hacia su alrededor, disfrutando especialmente la expresión perpleja de la mascota de la Warner.

Oswald, el conejo, era muy bajito, más incluso que varios de los presentes a pesar de ser, probablemente, el más antiguo de todos. Tenía una figura de pera (Con una retaguardia mucho más… "amplia" que la de su hermano menor –no que Bugs estuviese mirando eso-), con un pantaloncillo gris, colita esponjosa, unas manchas negras por ojos y un par de largas orejas que se movían suavemente, percibiendo los sonidos a su alrededor.

—Hey…—saludó el chico bajito, frunciendo el ceño mientras notaba todos los ojos ajenos puestos en él. Bugs por un momento sintió lo mismo, y volteándose se dio cuenta que Mickey le miraba muy extrañado, fue solo entonces cuando se dio cuenta que algunos corazones rojos flotaban a su alrededor, por encima de su cabeza… Con algo de vergüenza (La cual creyó que ya no tenía) tomó las figuras flotantes, aplastándolas con sus manos. Seguidamente, dio un paso al frente deseando no volver a tener un "accidente" como ese.

—Hola Oswald, en nombre de la Warner bros te saludo—le extendió la mano al más pequeño, presentando una enorme sonrisa—soy Bugs Bunny…—iba a agregar "El conejo de la suerte", pero se cayó a tiempo.

—Un… Gusto—le miró bastante extrañado. Y es que Oswald los únicos otros conejos animados que había visto eran sus hermanos **(**) **y estos se parecían bastante a él mismo, no como el espécimen que tenía en frente.

—Vamos, no seas tímido—comenzó a empujarlo un poco para acercarlo a sus amigos, frotándose los ojos con fuerza al sentir como sus pupilas se estaban volviendo corazones—ven, conoce al grupo, enseguida vengo—se fue rápidamente, dejando a Oswald desconcertado y frente a un montón de desconocidos.

—Hey, espera…—trató de detenerlo en vano. Ya no estaba. Soltó un bufido con el ceño fruncido—Mickey, ¿sabes qué le pasó a…? —Miró pero su hermano ya no estaba. Se había ido detrás del conejo—oh… Mierda. **(***)**

— ¿Bugs? Hey Bugs…—llamaba el ratón metiéndose en el baño por donde había visto a la otra mascota. Lo encontró muy fácilmente, pues por encima del cubículo donde estaba, flotaban los mismos corazoncitos de antes—lo sabía…—sonrió acercándose, pinchando uno, el cual se reventó con un suave susurro "Oswald"—así que te gusta Oswald—se apoyó en la puerta del cubículo, sin intenciones de obligarlo a salir.

Dentro del reducido espacio Bugs Bunny miraba su panza, la cual se transparentaba mostrando un montón de mariposas, tenía las pupilas con forma de corazón, y los rojizos materiales flotantes seguían saliendo incontrolables. Un poco desesperado salió del lugar pidiéndole a Mickey ayuda para deshacerse de todo eso, aun sin contestar la afirmación.

—Claro—respondió calmado el ratón, atrapando los corazones sin prisa alguna— ¿Entonces…? —Insistió.

— ¿Entonces qué? —respondió con una pregunta el conejo frotándose los ojos y tratando de encontrar la forma de devolverle color a su panza.

—No te hagas el tonto—insistió la mascota de Disney metiendo a fuerza en el basurero los residuos rojos. Aun así, no obtuvo respuesta concreta, y, suspirando se retiró por fin, no sin antes comentar—que no te engañen los cortos… Oswald es soltero—seguidamente, se fue sin permitir réplica. Bugs maldijo al ratón en su cabeza cuando notó que la sala volvió a llenarse de corazones, saliendo el doble de rápido después de aquella declaración.

—Oh, ahí estás—Oswald tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, sentado junto a una mesa. Parecía ser que logró separarse del grupo Warner— ¿Qué rayos fue ese escape dejando solo a tu hermano? —reprochó.

—Lo siento Ozzie—rio nerviosamente el roedor dándole un pequeño pico en los labios a su hermano **(Leer aclaración **) **como apoyo a su disculpa. El conejo bufó aun ligeramente molesto.

—Y… ¿Qué pasa con Bugs? ¿Es tu novio o algo? —Las preguntas salieron de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta, pero aunque por dentro se abofeteaba, por fuera se mantuvo tan indiferente como podía esperando la respuesta.

—No—Mickey miraba atento el lenguaje corporal de su hermano—es todo tuyo…—seguidamente se levantó, huyendo del probable estallido que tendría su familiar. Sonrió suavemente al recordar aquel pequeño brillo que creció en los ojos negros de Oswald cuando confirmó que él y Bugs no tenían nada.

Tal vez ambos tendrían una oportunidad después de todo…

**-Fin-**

**(*) Normalmente a Walt Disney se le atribuyen los personajes. Para mi tienen dos padres; Walt Disney y Ub Iwerks.**

**(**) Larga historia. Trataré de cortarla un poco… Leí un fic donde Ortensia y Oswald eran hermanos. El punto es que llegué a pensar que todos los personajes creados por el mismo (EJ: Walt Disney) son hermanos, y solo se comportan de una forma u otra según la necesidad de la caricatura a hacer. En cuanto a los besos, creo que sería un simple roce de labios y que los cartoons ya lo ven como una mera expresión de cariño (Nada romántico, solo fraternal), caso que no sería igual si el beso no fuera dado por alguien de su familia, o si llegara a ser algo más allá de un beso sencillo (EJ: Meter la lengua, algo de manoseo, etc.)**

**(***) Yo creo que Oswald dice groserías, ya que antes no eran tan delicaditos con la censura como ahora… -suspira- en cambio cartoons más recientes se autocensuran e incluso se horrorizan escuchándolo.**

Primero: Tenía dos opciones; subir esto como serie de one-shots o como fanfic multi chapter… Finalmente lo dejé como el primero, ya que así siempre estará completo y puedo de paso ver la aceptación que tiene, en lugar de terminar el fanfic primero como estoy haciendo ahora con los multi chapter.

Segundo: No podía sacarme esta pareja rara de la cabeza… Bueno, los dos son conejos ¿no?

Tercero: Basé algunas cosas en "¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?", ya que me encanta y es la mejor fuente que tengo para ver la interacción entre los dos estudios. En esta película Lucas disfrutaba molestando a Donald porque no le entendía, y Bugs con Mickey hacían paracaidismo juntos.

Cuarto: Solo cuando empecé a escribirlo me di cuenta que no sé usar a ningún personaje de Warner… -suspira- mientras que a los de Disney los conozco un poco más, especialmente luego de verme la serie de vídeos "Let's play Epic Mickey" (Soy un asco en los videojuegos, no tengo la consola y quería saber la historia), pero aun así estoy también insegura de ellos. Me avisan OoC.

Quinto: ¿Qué opinan de esta cosa rara?


End file.
